


Concerto pour piano et violon

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Mahler, Nuit des lemons, musique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Déçu du professorat, Manuel a accepté de faire partie d'un orchestre philharmonique. Mécontent de sa vie, il rêve de tout changer, à commencer par sa vie amoureuse désespérément vide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerto pour piano et violon

**Author's Note:**

> Os écrit dans le cadre de la troisième nuit de la Ficothèque Ardente (25 mai)
> 
> Thème de la soirée : Les Arts
> 
> Art tiré au sort : la musique

  
  
Montage photos : Sangdelicorne - Photos : Arte (concert Sting).

Pour la cinquième fois le chef d'orchestre fait recommencer le même passage et il ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un soupir. Sa voisine lui lance un regard complice. Il a accepté de remplacer au pied levé un des musiciens de l'orchestre du « Grand Maître » Fiorano Ladiro. Bon, c'est vrai, c'est une occasion en or. Depuis un long moment, il se cantonne à son rôle de professeur de musique à l'athénée de Liège III. Il était plein d'illusions qu'il a perdues en quatre ans. La plupart de ses élèves ont choisi l'option artistique non par passion mais en supposant que ce serait moins ennuyeux, plus facile qu'une option classique. Si il est exact que la musique ne demande pas la même étude qu'une langue étrangère ou qu'un cours scientifique, il n'empêche qu'elle demande de l'application et de l'implication et ses élèves semblent avoir oublié la signification de ces mots depuis longtemps. L'ont-ils jamais connue ? Bonne question... En un mot comme en cent, le professorat l'a déçu et il est content de retrouver l'atmosphère fébrile des préparations de concerts. La réputation de Fiorano Ladiro a bien failli le faire fuir et, en cet instant précis, il pense que franchement il n'aura pas volé le plaisir de jouer ce concerto de Mahler. Ni son enveloppe en fin de mois.

Ils reprennent donc le mouvement que, cette fois, ils mènent à son terme sans être interrompus par la voix de stentor du maître. Il se permet de promener son regard sur le reste de l'orchestre. Une belle parité, autant d'hommes que de femmes, autant de vieux que de jeunes. Tous travaillent sous les ordres de celui qu'ils appellent familièrement "le tyran" depuis au moins deux ans. Il est exigeant, dur et nul ne trouve grâce à ses yeux. Malheureusement, il est difficile de vivre de son art et avoir fait partie de l'ensemble philharmonique de Liège est une référence sur un CV.

Le claquement de la baguette sur le bord du pupitre le rappelle à l'ordre. Il se concentre sur la suite. Son archet court sur les cordes, il en oublie le chef acariâtre, les autres musiciens, pour se laisser porter par la musique. Lorsqu'ils terminent la répétition, il est vingt et une heures. Peu à peu, les musiciens désertent la salle et il s'apprête à en faire de même, pourtant il n'est pas pressé. C'est jeudi et, comme chaque semaine, son colocataire reçoit sa petite amie et sa sœur. Il est d'un naturel sociable mais dans ce cas il fait une exception. Lindsey a tendance à trouver très à son goût, son corps élancé, son teint naturellement hâlé et ses cheveux foncés qui font ressortir ses yeux bleus et, il a beau se tenir loin, le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas comprendre son manque d'intérêt, l'agace profondément. Aussi le quatrième jour de la semaine, il cherche toujours une occupation pour éviter les mains de la jeune femme qui traînent un peu trop sur son corps. Jusque maintenant, il allait à la salle de sport. Là, bien entendu, c'est fermé. Pourquoi ne pas aller prendre une crème glacée à L'ours blanc ? Cela fera passer au moins une heure. Ce n'est pourtant pas la solution. Il est temps qu'il pense à déménager. Cohabiter avec Fabrice, c'était bien tant qu'ils étaient étudiants, il est temps d'avancer.

Avant de le ranger, il essuie son violon avec la chamoisette qu'il emporte toujours au fond de son étui. Les premières notes du concerto turc de Mozart résonnent, jouées au piano. C'est d'autant plus étonnant que c'est une pièce destinée à un violon, bien moins connue que la marche turque qui elle a été composée pour un clavier. Son instrument en main, il s'approche du pianiste soliste qui semble en avoir fait une version personnelle. Ses doigts élégants, aux ongles soignés courent sur l'ivoire et l'ébène comme si ils les caressaient. Il aime les mains. Il a toujours apprécié les hommes qui ont de belles mains, c'est elles qui s'approprient son corps, le caressent. Il pose son violon sur l'épaule et prend le concerto en cours. Il se laisse emporter par la musique et par le musicien dont il suit, fasciné, les doigts sur le clavier qui créent des sons d'une intensité rare, d'une sensibilité qui le bouleverse. Et son archet court, vole pour attraper ces notes qui s'élancent vers lui. Lorsque les dernières retombent et que le silence se fait, il lève enfin les yeux sur le visage du pianiste. Il n'en voit pas grand chose, caché qu'il est par un rideau de cheveux blond cendré. Le musicien semble encore plongé dans cet univers où il l'a entraîné.

— Tu joues magnifiquement bien, lui dit-il en relevant la tête et en dardant sur lui un regard noir étonnant.

Son visage est aussi séduisant que ses mains, une peau lisse, un front haut que s'entêtent à recouvrir ses longues mèches indisciplinées, une légère fossette au menton, des pommettes accentuées. Un visage surprenant. Prenant.

— Tu as fait une très belle adaptation, lui répond-il en souriant. Un vrai plaisir.

— Merci. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans l'orchestre.

— C'est mon premier jour, soupire-t-il.

L'autre a un rire moqueur, léger.

— Tu n'as encore rien vu. Aujourd'hui, il était de très bonne humeur.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de faire une grimace.

— Tu connais le 5ème « Gretry » en la mineur de Henri Vieuxtemps ?

— Oui. Mais peut-être pas assez bien pour le jouer sans la partition.

L'autre se lève et fouille dans une farde posée sur un siège voisin, il en retire le cahier du concerto et le pose sur le pupitre. Plus petit que lui, il a une silhouette bien proportionnée. Il a des gestes plein de grâce. Les yeux fixés sur ce partenaire imprévu, il commence seul l'allegro, choisissant la cadence la plus rapide parmi les deux proposées par le compositeur. Les yeux noirs ne quittent pas les siens et, quand il l'accompagne à son clavier, ils y restent encrés. Et il s'y perd avec volupté.

Ses mains courent sur le corps mince du jeune pianiste au rythme de son archet qui s'échauffe sur l'instrument, elles caressent ses épaules, ses bras, les nouent autour de son propre cou. Il cherche ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux, passionné qui décroit avec les notes de l'adagio qui le transporte très loin de la salle de concert. Les doigts agrippés dans les cheveux soyeux, il baise son visage, son cou, le creux derrière son oreille et sa langue apprend le goût de sa peau. Tendrement. Arqué contre ce corps ferme, il presse sa virilité dure sur son bas-ventre. La bouche chaude et sucrée accueille la sienne, comme son fourreau étroit l'accueillera. Il lèche délicatement les lèvres gonflées de ses baisers et se surprend à geindre en découvrant leur douce élasticité. Il descend lentement, vers la poitrine d'abord, titillant au passage du bout des dents, les tétons bruns. Puis suivant la ligne de poils blonds, vers le sexe qui n'attend que lui. Leurs murmures, leurs soupirs, leurs gémissements s'égrènent au fil des portées. Ses doigts le préparent avec amour, avec respect. Et lorsqu'il s'enfonce en lui, l'archet gémit sa jouissance sur le violon.

Et l'allegro monte dans la complicité de leur nuit, les doigts martèlent les touches, comme son sexe le martèle, lui, jusqu'à la jouissance, jusqu'à l'extase. Et le violon sublime l'orgasme qui foudroie leurs corps.

La dernière note s'est tue. Il revient à lui dans cette salle de concert, les yeux vrillés à un regard noir, inconnu.

— Tu n'es pas fait pour te fondre dans un orchestre, lui murmure sa voix peu assurée. Tu dois jouer en soliste. Tu es ...

Il aimerait savoir ce qu'il est mais il ne termine pas sa phrase. Il se lève, prend la partition et la remet dans la farde. Ses gestes sensuels l'émeuvent, il se rappelle la gestuelle de son corps sous le sien. L'autre se retourne vers lui brusquement, hésite avant de lâcher, comme si il se jetait à l'eau :

— Cela te dit de venir avec moi prendre un verre à une terrasse sur le boulevard ?

— Volontiers.

  
   

 


End file.
